


Deception

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim realizes he's been had by a Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

 

I scribbled my name on that PADD.  

 

Never thought I'd get had.

 

It started with a pain, a yelp.

 

Someone I knew, I thought could help.

 

I never did see him at first glance.

 

Believed he was behind me what chance.

 

I thought I could have those magical fingers down my back.

 

Anticipation rising like some sweet decadent snack.

 

There finally his hands upon my shirt.

 

I wanted him to push, prod make it hurt.

 

But it felt weird like he was holding back.

 

Surely Vulcans are stronger, physical prowess they do not lack.

 

Slowly he comes moments later in plain view.

 

In the corner of my eye, his smug face in Vulcan meaning "I got you."

 

So a girl touched me instead.

 

 I was like thinking tonight I'm getting me some head.

 

Not tonight, that's for sure.

 

Or the day after, he certainly gave me his cure.

 

Always say the truth, do as you say, this I cannot deny.

 

Spock has always been such a decent guy.

 

Remember there motto Vulcan's never lie.

 

Well, this human ain't sharing any of his chocolate pie.


End file.
